Journey
by archangle3000
Summary: Adel rises and she has some new friends with her! When Rinoa becomes a summonor and Squall is her guradian along with the rest of the group, will love bloom between and will they be able to deafeat Adel? Villians from some of the FF franchise! PLEASE REVI
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but I make some up and this is my story so if ya steal it, I will somehow hunt ya down and kills ya! ^_^  
  
This is my first story in the final fantasy world and on Rinoa and Squall so hope ya peoples like it!  
  
Summary: Rinoa and squall are from different worlds and meet at a ball. Rinoa is from Alexandria castle and squall is from the Terrain castle. Will they ever meet again or only once a year.  
  
I know, it's a sucky summary but the story will turn out better ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
Rinoa's POV  
  
Rinoa was getting ready for the big so called ball, which she didn't want to go. She had to wear a fancy outfit. She hated this life. Why couldn't she have a normal life like everyone else? But noooooooooooo, she had to have this kind of life. She sighed and left to get ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~****~*~**~~~**~*~*~  
Squall's POV  
  
Squall went to get ready. He just happened to have this kind of life. He had to go to these stupid balls and find no one. No one was perfect for him. And his mom had to make him go. How badly did she want a bride? He sighed and put his clothes on.  
  
Normal POV  
  
The ballroom was huge and I mean HUGE! There were lights everywhere making it look the fourth of July.  
  
Rinoa looked at her mom and dad and said, "I look around. Call me when we're leaving and let's hope it's early".  
  
Her parents nodded. Even though she was 17years old, she was still naive. She went to get some punch and found a handsome man staring right at her!  
  
He wasn't that handsome but he was in the middle. The man approached her and said, "Well well, what do we have here? It's not everyday that you get to meet a beautiful like you".  
  
"Would you leave me alone? I am not in the mood"  
  
"And why is that?" asked the strange man.  
  
"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" said an angry Rinoa. She was about to scream!  
  
"And what if I don't"  
  
"Then you'll have to deal with me," said a strong voice. The man looked behind him and frowned at him and said "and who is she to you".  
  
"She is my dance partner and will you leave her alone". The man walked away without a word. Rinoa looked at him and said "thank you for saving me. How can I repay you?"  
  
"Well for starters, wanna dance so Rio won't bother you again?" She happily nodded. There was something about him. Was it because he was HOT?  
  
"So what's your name?" asked the handsome man.  
  
"My name is Rinoa Heartilly (hope dat's how ya spell it). What's your?"  
  
"Squall Lionheart"  
  
They both danced on all the songs. Somehow Squall felt he could share everything with Rinoa. Rinoa felt the same. Just then, Rinoa heard her name calling out. She had to leave. She looked at Squall and said "I'll see you soon Squall. I have to go. This night has been great. Thank you."  
  
"Me the same. When are we gonna meet each other again?"  
  
"Soon I guess...bye"  
  
She walked away and went with her mom and dad. She felt like as if she left a piece of her heart with Squall. She sighed and as the airship flew away. Would she ever meet him again?  
  
Squall went to the balcony to look at the stars. Would he ever see Rinoa again? She is so damn HOT!  
  
He saw an airship go away then spotted a beautiful girl staring at the stars too. She must be miserable he thought. He sighed then went back to thinking about Rinoa.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So did ya peoples like it...huh huh  
  
Please Read and Review! PLEASE! ^_^  
  
I will have the next chappie soon! ^____^ 


	2. Meeting

Chapter 2 Meeting  
  
Hey guys, hows it goin? I AM SOO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING!!!!!!!!!!! I thinking about a new story and currently updating 2 other ones.  
  
I made a typo on one of da names in here, its actually Squall Leonheart, not squall lionheart!!! Thanks, baraven for pointing that out for me!!!!!!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
NORMAL P.O.V.  
  
Rinoa woke up, took a bath and put on her usual outfit (A/N: hey guys, I forget how rin's outfit looks like in the FF8 game so u gotta tell me! Can someone email me and do it? PLEASE!!)  
  
She kept thinking about HIM. Maybe he put a spell on her. He did look a swordsman and had all the qualifications-cute, smart, strong, and HOT!  
  
I hope I see him again. She sighed and went down when everything shook. An earthquake!!!  
  
She grabbed hold to the railing and slid down. She took out her staff and cast float on herself. She flew outside where she saw a big, UGLY fiend and her parents where battling it and apparently, the fiend was winning. She cast cura on her parents and said "guys, get out of this fight, I can handle it"  
  
Both of them said no. "I can handle myself. I am not a little kid anymore!! Besides, u guys are hurt!"  
  
Both of em' agreed and got out. Just then, Rinoa's best friend, Quistis came into battle. Both of em' started fighting and helped each other along the way. Just then, a man cut through the ugly.  
  
Rinoa ran and hugged her brother, Zell. "Its good to see u again, bro"  
  
"Same here"  
  
Quistis came and said "Guys, u can hug each other all u want later. Now we have a bigger problem, the thing we killed had some friends! Lets get in the castle. We'll be safe there for a while."  
  
Rinoa backed away and said "But what about the townspeople?! They need help!!"  
  
Zell grabbed her and said "NO!! The people are safe. They want something and it's in the castle! They're not harming anyone there. NOW COME ON!!!!!"  
  
The three of em' ran as fast as they could suddenly a rock came in Rin's way! One of the monsters that looked like a chameleon jumped on her!!!!  
  
I'm gonna die!! I'm to young to die!! Just then, a man ran in a godlike motion and slashed it!  
  
"Hey, u ok?"  
  
When she looked up at her savior, her eyes widened.  
  
"IT'S YOU"  
  
Hope this chappie's long!!! I've decided that this story is gonna be Action/Adventure and Romance!!!!!!  
  
Hope ya like it!!  
  
Review!!!!!! PPPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
P.S. The summary in the first chappie is ALL WRONG!!! THIS IS THE NEW ONE!!  
  
NEW SUMMARY: Adel rises and she has some new friends with her! Rin decides to become a summonor and the whole FF 8 gang decides to become guardians for Rin along with Squall! Will love bloom between Rin and Squall and will they be able to defeat Adel? Villains from some of the FF franchise!!! 


End file.
